


Chance Meeting [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lost souls meet in a desolate world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chance Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55765) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/hekp)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/chance-meeting-0) | 2.9 MB | 03:11


End file.
